I'm adopted!
by dogsfang
Summary: What if Tsukune's parents die in a attack the night he was born. Then what if he gets taken in by Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother!
1. Chapter 1 Plans!

R+V I'm adopted! Chapter 1 Unexpected visitor!

"KEEP DIGGING! Put your backs into it! Dig with your hands, or appendages, not with your mouths, and remember you have to be QUITE, or Akasha Bloodriver will hear us…. " A cold woman's voice echoed in the massive underground tunnel. A woman with blond hair with a small jeweled cross stuck in her hair. Her cold eyes narrowed as she glared at the numerous youki under her command that continued to dig the massive tunnel underneath the Shuzen manor.

Suddenly a small gremlin youki rushed its way down the tunnel and began to cower before the blond vampire.

"Mistress Gyokure…..I have news." The little creature squeaked.

"Speak and do it quickly I am busy!"

The gremlin trembled as it kept its head bowed extra low the vampire who was in front of it.

"Yes, Mistress….You see, I have heard rumors about YOU KNOW WHO….You know, SHE WHO WILL NOT BE NAMED. You see-Ah!" The little gremlin suddenly found himself held firmly in the grasp of Gyokure. The angry vampire looked directly at the struggling gremlin as her fierce gaze showing the little youki that the vampire wanted nothing more than to pinch the little creatures head off with just her thumb and four finger.

"SPEAK," Gyokure hissed, as she squeezed hard upon the gremlins neck. "And keep in mind that if I find out that you are lying to me about any information you give me ESPECIALY in regards to HER I will kill you…"

Kasumi Aono howled in pain. The pain she felt was excruciating as she struggled to push. Blood continued to flow from her lower body as her husband struggled to comfort her and support her in pitch black room. The blackout shut off all the power.

"Push Kasumi just one more!" Koiji Aono said gently but firmly!

"AH!" Kasumi screamed once more as she gave everything she had as she pushed with all her might as she struggled to bring her child into the world.

"Kasumi oh my sweet, it's a boy…" Koiji whispered warmly as his wrapped his screaming son in the comfort of a soft, warm blanket.

Kasumi looked at her newborn son the pain she felt fading into her distant memory.

The baby blinked its eyes display his sinfully cute chocolate brown eyes.

"My son….Tsukune my son….That's what Koiji and I have decided to call you." Kasumi breathed as she smiled happily as she looked into her newborn sons eyes.

A loud knock on the front door interrupted her moment of happiness.

A few moments later six men entered the room as they stepped out of the darkness of the shadows. They were dressed in clean crisp black suits fallowed by a tan skinned woman with long blond hair dressed in a elegant dress.

The woman Gyokure smiled in a sinister way at Kasumu.

Koije watched in shock as his wifes normally kind loving face turn into one of cold hard rage as she turned and glared at the tan skinned woman who had mysteriously entered her house!

Kasumi despite the pain, or perhaps because of a different kind of pain as she struggled to get to her feet.

"You!" Kasumi sneared! "What are you doing here? No never mind that, just get the hell out of my house you fanged face, life sucking bitch! Mikogami will-"

"The threat of your dear godfather coming and seeking revenge for my actions are but paper, Kasumi dear…If you going to go around, throwing threats than I suggest that you at least try to look and sound threatening when you do so." Gyokure sneered.

"I heard rumors, the whispers, but I never believed that it was possible….I believed that Mikogami kept too tight a leash on you for something like this to happen…" Gyoukure whispered as if shocked and in amused at the same time.

Kasumi turned and faced her husband and said. "Koije take Tsukune and go to the safe room, hurry and don't come out until you hear from me."

Koije swallowed as he looked at the strange new comers who had entered his house.  
>"Umm, honey do we owe back taxes or something?" Koiji asked stupidly confused. In all the years that he had known Kasumi he had never heard her speak to anyone like she had just spoke to the mysterious woman just now. Not bothering to spare her husband a glace Kasumi kept looking at Gokure.<p>

"Koiji I built that safe room for a reason, now go!" Kasumi snapped as she quickly ran over to the thermostat and jerked the knob hard to the left. A soft _ding _briefly echoed through the living room. Koiji watched in dumb shock as several sections of the living room wall began to flip over reveling cases, which held a variety of weapons from long sleek swords, to large automatic weapons!

"Umm, Ka, Ka, Kasumi, dear if this is some kind of joke it isnt't funny." Koijo gasped in shock as he clutched at his newborn son.

"Koijo I'm sorry, I should have told you everything…But now its to late. Koije listen to me remember your sanity, remember what you see is real." Kasumi whispered!

"Take them away!" Gyokure snapped.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like the chapter of this story. As always REVIEW please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 How well do I know her!

R+V I'm adopted! Chapter 2 How well do I know her!

Koiji swallowed as he struggled to take in the hellish situation. He looked from his wife to his son.

"Right…Tsukune….Safe room…." Koiji looked from his wife to the group of armed men who had entered his home. He quickly ran down the hallway to the nursery they had made for their son.

Slamming the large oak door behind him, sparing a few moments to take a breath he looked around to the entrance.

"Who the hell are these people, and for that matter what do they have to do with Kasumi? What was my wife a member of the Chinese mafia or something?" Koiji groaned exasperatedly!

"Damn now where did Kasumi put the entrance?" Koiji muttered as he held his son close.

"I've got to learn not to ignore Kasumi when she talks to me."

Koiji quickly went past the cradle the and ran his hand all along the wall struggling to find the hidden switch that would let him into the safe room that his wife had built.

"Come on, where is that switch? Its' got to be around here somewhere."

Koiji continued to run his hand along the wall struggling to feel for a bump or abrasion that could let him into the safe room.

"AH!" Koiji gasped as he yanked his hand away. The tip of his pointer finger now spouted a large cut on it which now ran with blood. He looked at the wall wondering what could have caused him to cut his finger. The wallpaper was covered with various clowns and circus animals that Kasumi had dubbed "the happy circus of the damned." Suddenly a small section of the wall began to move inwards casting a glowing lime green light into the nursery.

Koiji breathed a sigh of relief as he dashed inside the safe room.

"Okay one problem solved…..Now, let me see….What did Kasumi say I should do again?" Koijo wandered, his mind struggling to franticly go over the instructions that Kasumi had given him a few hours before she went into labor.

"Let me see-"

"You're dead you human cow!" A horrible voice roared from beyond the thin oak door of the nursery.

A heavy fist slammed into the thin wooden door. A loud BANG echoed though out the nursery fallowed by a horrific howl of pain! Little did Koiji know but the vampire on the other side of the door had attempted to break it down only to get electrocuted and turned into a crispy pile of ash due to the various spells, charms, wards, and most important of all the purifying barrier that Kasumi had erected upon it.

Shivering in fright Koiji quickly slammed the heavy iron door shut.

"Let me see hypodermic needles….They're around here somewhere….." He muttered as he continued to hold Tsukune tightly to him. Koiji franticly looked around the room that was littered with various computer screens and tv's. He had never really understood the need for Kasumi to build such a room for the family and now he was dearly regretting tuning Kasumi out when she had once given him instructions on what was in the room and what it was there for. Suddenly a bare section of wall that was devoid of computer screens and other strange tech equipment opened up with a hiss. Koiji quickly entered it holding his son close to him watching in amazement as the door lead to another area of the safe room. This one had only one tv screen and was littered with various drawers made of steel.

Koiji quickly sat Tsukune down on one table that was in one corner and pulled open a drawer.

"Oh my god! Kasumi what were you thinking of doing staring a revolt in a poor third world country?" Koiji gasped as his eyes looked upon the various swords, guns and other heavy weaponry that was in the drawer.

Koiji quickly yanked open the second drawer only to find several large small green balls that looked suspiciously like grenades. He yanked open the third drawer only to find several large red sticks with the words Dynamite upon the band that was wrapped upon each one.

"Kasumi….Dear lord…..What were you a weapons dealer that went into retirement or something?" Koiji muttered as he yanked open another drawer as he tried to find the hypodermic needles. Only to find a grenade launcher and a rocket launcher complete with ammunition inside.

"Oh after sixteen years of marriage, I thought I knew my own wife! Well I guess you never really can know your wife." Koiji muttered as he shut the drawer and grabbed Tsukune. Another door opened on the far side of the room. Koiji quickly entered and spotted

"Great what I need for this place is a map." Koiji muttered.

A tv screen blinked for a moment then quickly displayed a picture that looked like a set of blue prints for four different rooms. One room had a little red dot blinking inside of it.

Koiji looked up at the picture for a moment. "Kasumi you didn't build a safe room, you built a bomb shelter!" Koiji looked up and pointed up at the screen.

"Okay I think that this is where we are…..And…..I still don't know where those hypodermic needles are. Let me see I need those needles that Kasumi had specially prepared for this evening. Damn, if I survive this I swear that I'll listen to my wife when she tries to explain something to me and not think that she's just nagging me." Koiji muttered. Another door opened up on a side wall.

Koiji entered it this time revealing various medical equipment most of which Koiji had no idea on how to run.

Thankfully he spotted two syringes lying on a table in the far corner.

"Thank heavens….Let me see…" Koiji muttered as he struggled to remember Kasumi's instructions on what to do with the needles.

One needle was filled with a clear liquid, the other was filled with a strange black liquid.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, this is for your own good….Although I don't know what's in this thing…..I just know that your mother would never hurt you…" Koiji whispered as he held his son gently rocked him.

"I just hope that your mother doesn't have a Medea complex." Koiji muttered as he picked up one needle, then gently but firmly pressed it into his sons thin little arm and began to inject the strange clear liquid into his son. Then he quickly repeated the process with the second syringe.

Meanwhile in the youki world a woman with beautiful long pink hair dressed in an elaborate blood red dress smiled warmly as she bent down and gazed upon a small silver haired baby girl.

"Moka…..You will be strong, you will be proud and you will be loved….." Akasha reached down and picked up her daughter Moka and rocked her gently, as she whispered soft words of comfort to her slowly getting her to close her ruby red eye and fall asleep.

Akasha Bloodriver then put her daughter down in her crib and turned from the nursery and went back into the lavish hallway. She then went into her room then gently picked up a small green three headed dragon and gave it a little squeeze. It emitted a little _"squeak"_along with little puffs of smoke as all of its little eyes glowed red then faded.

Akasha smiled as she put it into a small box, then she turned to another larger box which contained a large package of diapers and a few bottles. Quickly wrapping both packages up in brightly colored wrapping paper then labeling both of them.

"I'm sure that Kasumi's son with love this…..Mikogami will probably be eager to train the boy so he will grow up to be an asset to him, just like his mother was before she retired." Akasha chuckled.

A servant quickly carried the packages out to a limo, while another servant opened the door for Akasha to get inside.

Giving the driver the address the limo roared to life and shot out into the dimensional tunnel and off into the human world.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Kasumi VS Gyoukure!

R+V I'm adopted ch3 Kasumi VS Gyoukure!

Kasumi couldn't spare her newborn son and clueless husband a glace. She ran for the gun rack and grabbed a hand gun and a silver sword.

Gyoukure gestured to another vampire beside her, he broke from the group and ran after Koiji Aono and Tsukune.

Kasumi quickly swung her gun around and squeezed the trigger letting a silver bullet loose. The silver bullet soared through the air striking the vampire in the head blowing his brains out, paining the walls of the living room of the Aono house in a ghastly new shade of red along with fragments of his skull.

"That was a warning shot…Now leave…" Kasumi said dangerously as she tried to not show any weakness of any kind to Gyoukure. Kasumi knew that vampires as well as any youki in general believed humans to be weak, sick and fragile when compared to a mighty youki. Kasumi also knew that it was true, however she also knew that youki could and often would underestimate any human they encountered and that was their weakness.

"You and your men have neither honor nor courage, Gyoukure and that is your greatest weakness." Kasumi said as she narrowed her eyes as she struggled to force her body to use muscles that it hadn't in years.

Even now it took everything she had not to fall to the floor in exhaustion. Kasumi knew that if she did so it would betray her condition and destroy any hope she had of slaying any of the vampires who had invaded her home. She mentally struggled to keep herself on her feet. Two vampires then broke from the group. One shot off after her husband and son while the other rushed head long at her.

Kasumi aimed her gun at the thermostat and fired a shot at it. The bullet blew up the thermostat away striking a button. A loud blare sounded throughout the house fallowed by a floor of holy water which began to rain down from the small sprinkler system that Kasumi had installed.

The vampire which had leaped into the air aiming a kick at her ribs now howled in pain due to the purity of the holy water. It quickly gave Kasumi an opening she ducked the vampire and shot him in the heart killing him.

Kasumi looked onwards to the remaining five vampires including Gyoukure. The five vampires looked to be in considerable pain weakened due to the holy water. Gyoukure however looked to be simply annoyed due to the holy water and appeared to be suffering no visible damage.

Kasumi rushed forward swinging her sword determined to kill those whom had invaded her home.

"Get in there!" Gyoukure shouted! The remaining vampires struggled to move despite the horrible pain. One leaped behind Kasumi. He grabbed her wrist. Kasumi stomped down hard on his foot as she brought her sword backwards stabbing it in the back!

The vampire let go of her only for Kasumi to bring her hand gun forward underneath his chin and pulled the trigger blowing its brains out all over the wall.

Another vampire leaped at her aiming to punch her in the face. Luckily for Kasumi it was weakened by the holy water. The holy water slowed the vampire down to the speed of a normal human enabling Kasumi to duck as she pivoted her weight on the ball over her foot. The silver sword gleamed as Kasumi brought it upwards slicing through the vampires neck cutting its head off leaving it now covered with the blood of the vampire she had killed.

"So you dispatched the lackeys, why don't you-"  
>Kasumi ignored Gyoukure rant as she knew that she didn't have time to celebrate for she threw her sword forward. Her sword sliced through the air impaling the weakened Gyoukure in her shoulder!<p>

"KASUMI!" Gyoukure screamed as she yanked out the sword from her shoulder and threw it on the floor! Gyoukure reached up and pulled off a small Rosario that was tucked up onto her hair. Gyoukure felt her right arm begin to shift was she felt her dormant youkai return to her.

The blond vampire felt her right arm explode in a blast of blood and flesh. Kasumi watched in horror as Gyoukure's blood began to rush backwards as it began to reform into several massive razor bat wings.

"So this is the transformation ability of the Shuzen house…..If you're looking to impress me Gyoukure, I've seen better…Akasha could do better that you. No wait she was always better then you!"Kasumi sneered knowing what effect of hearing the name of the rival of whom Gyoukure loathed above all others would do to her.

Gyoukure swung her arm forward slicing into Kasumi's leg.

Kasumi screamed as she felt pain as well as blood shot down her leg. She managed to fire off a quick shot hitting Gyoukure in her knee giving Kasumi a few precious minutes. Kasumi dropped to her knees and began to quickly rip at her shirt and tearing it into pieces. She then wrapped her injured leg up to stem the floor of blood on it.

"I'm lucky the holy water slows her down and weakens her, otherwise I would be dead by now." Kasumi muttered. "Against a vampire of her caliber….The only one who could fight her on even footing would be Akasha herself….and she isn't here right now."

Gyoukure then swung her arm forward making her arm slice through the air this time cutting into Kasumi's right arm.

Kasumi screamed in pain as she felt Gyoukure's razor sharp bat arm slice into her right arm cutting through flesh, blood and tendon rendering her right arm unable to move as it now hung lifeless at her side. Gyoukure seeing an opening slammed her fist into Kasumi's ribs shattering them. Tsukune's mother fell to the floor. The brown haired woman despite the mind numbing pain slammed the butt of her hand gun into Gyoukure's mouth knocking out her fangs.

"AH!" The blond vampire screamed as she was momentarily taken back by Kasumi's blow to her mouth. Gyoukure growled as she kicked Kasumi's sword and gun out of her hands, across the floor and far away from her reach.

"You filthy little-never mind! I'll deal with you later!"Gyoukure sneered as she ripped a curtain rod from a hanger and jammed it into Kasumi's shoulder pinning her against the wall.

Gyoukure stormed down the hallway fallowing the youki of the group of vampires she had brought with her.

She let her eyes briefly rest upon a few pictures of Kasumi and her husband. In each of them the two of them were smiling in happy blissful ignorance unaware of what the future would hold for them.  
>Gyoukure eyes spotted a pile of dirty dishes in the sink in the kitchen, along with a pile of folded laundry on the top of the dryer in the laundry room and a pile of dirty underwear and socks on top of the washing machine just waiting to be washed.<p>

"Another quaint, cheery, human home….Makes me sick!" The blond vampire spat as she continued to hurry down the hallway.

"If I ever had to endure a year living with Issa like this I would go insane inside a week. More over if Issa ever asked me to cook dinner, wash dishes, sweep floors, do the laundry, iron cloths, and keep the mansion clean I would fill the bathtub with pure water and drown myself! Kasumi I've lost all respect for you now…To think that you lowered yourself to this! Such a disgusting display of human drivel and other useless human sentiments!" The blond vampire blanched.

"Stand aside! You are doing nothing here but embarrassing me!" Gyoukure snapped as she approached group of vampires who were standing by the door to the nursery. The blond vampire then replaced the Rosario back into her hair. Gyoukure growled as she felt her right arm return to normal. She stretched forth her hand as she concentrated.

Forcing her youki into the center of her palm only to let it go in one concentrated blast like a bullet when it comes out of a gun, aiming for the weakest point on the barrier. The concentrated blast of youki from the matriarch of the Shuzen family shattered the holy barrier protecting it, while turning the door into glorified fire wood as it flew across the room impaling the walls.

Gyoukure sneered as she stepped inside.

Her eyes briefly touched upon the smiling faces of the clowns, and other happy circus folk on the wallpaper that Kasumi had put up.

"If Issa ever put up something like this in Kahula or Kokoa's rooms I would murder him!"

"Ma'am I believe the humans call this wallpaper "fun at the circus""  
>A single vampire piped up. "Franky ma'am it looks cute in a funny sort of way…I'm not saying a few tigers eating humans, along with a few stampeding elephants trampling over running humans, and a couple burning tents wouldn't help to spice it up a little…But other than it looks rather lovely ma'am."<p>

Gyoukure quickly thrust her fist through the vampire ripping out his heart to let him bleed to death on the floor for uttering such useless nonsense.

"Its disgusts me to think that one of my most loathed opponents lived in such a place and lowered herself to perform such menial, mundane labor and other demeaning tasks! To think that you lowered yourself to this! Such a disgusting display of human drivel and other useless sentiments! Kasumi I've lost all respect for you now…"

The blond matriarch glowered to herself as once again stretched forth her right hand again as she concentrated forcing her youki into the center of her left palm while she removed her Rosario in her hair. Her right arm broke apart in shower of blood, flesh, and bone. Taking careful aim Goyoure slammed her fist into the door unleashing her youki forcing the steel to bend under the concentrated blast of youki from the matriarch of the Shuzen family.

The blond vampire then shifted to her right and sent her bat wing arm into the steel of the door. The steel door shook and trembled under the blond vampires fist containing the force of Gyoukure's blast of youki. The steel door weakened as it bent inwards letting in small cracks up the sides of the wall, only to feel the terrible power of her bat wing arm which sliced though the cold hard steel like hot knife through butter.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 Captured!

R+V I'm adopted chapter 4 Captured!

Koiji Aono reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he held his new born son in his arms.

"Its okay Tsukune, they can't get in….At least I don't think that they can get in." Koiji muttered as he struggled to remain calm and keep his son quite.

"It's okay, your mom will be fine…..I think….."

Koiji swallowed as he saw the walls shake and felt the floor tremble as if someone had just detonated a bomb right outside the entrance to the safe room.

Tsukune gave a loud cry voicing his displeasure at hearing such a rancorous noise.

"Oh boy," Koiji quickly held his son close. "Something tells me that these people aren't from the IRS." Koiji moaned as he sat Tsukune down on the floor. He quickly turned a table over on its side in a brave but altogether useless effort to put something between himself, his son and the strange people that had invaded his home. Tucking Tsukune out of sight behind the table wrapped up safely inside blanket that Kasumi had knitted for him.

"Oh father never said anything about this when I asked him what it was like to be a parent….." Koiji moaned.

Gyokure narrowed her eyes as if half expecting an attack, as she entered the safe room. The six vampires behind her quickly spread out securing the only means of entering or exiting the safe room.

The blond vampire continued onward into another section of the safe room as she easily blasted apart another steel door reducing it down to a steaming pile of molten metal.

Koiji swallowed as he heard saw the steel door get melted down before his very eyes as he struggled to try to come to terms with what he had just saw.

Jumping out from behind the table Koiji struggled to put on a stern face as he the mysterious dark skinned blond woman and several of her dark suited henchmen came into view.

"Warn you I am armed!" Koiji shouted as nervously reached into his back pocket only to pull out his small black cell phone.

"Oh no I must have left the gun in the other room." He moaned.

The small group of vampires that were with Gyokure snickered and smirked at the humans' attempted to be brave.

"Ummm, You guys should leave right now! Because…Because I trained my body to be a lethal fighting machine! WOOO HA!" Koiji put his arms up into the air while raising his left leg up striking the classical "crane pose" in another effort to look intimidating and frightening. Only to see the goons dressed in black burst into outright laughter at him. Gyokure smiled darkly as she lunged forward and grabbed onto Koiji's out stretched leg. Koiji screamed in pain and she gave a hard yank which caused poor Koiji to be flipped into the air and land upon the edge of the over turned table knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh that's going to be black and blue in the morning!" He moaned as he slid to the floor in pain. Gyokure smirked as she let out a small "hump" in triumph!

The other vampires grabbed onto Koiji as Gyokure reached down behind the table and grabbed onto Tsukune.

Gyokure couldn't help but smile as she and her men made their way back into the living room to where she had previously pinned Kasumi to the wall with a curtain rod.

Kasumi's felt the bile rise up into her throat not to mention her heart break as the sight of her husband being dragged into the room by the trio of vampire goons and her precious newborn son being held in the arms of her most dangerous enemy!

"Ummm, sorry Kasumi dear….They found us….." Koiji said sheepishly as a child would saw to another while playing hide and go seek, only to have his embarrassment turn to pain as he saw what Gyokure had done to his wife.

"Who the hell are you people, and what the hell have you done to my wife?" He shouted angrily only to one of the vampires reach behind him and twist his arm making him scream and grimace in pain.  
>"AH! I'm a righty, I'm a righty!" He screamed as Gyokure let out a happy laugh as if amused by Koiji's pain.<p>

Turning to Koiji she smiled and hissed. "Who we are doesn't matter, because in a few moments you won't be living long enough to understand," Gyokure then turned to Kasumi and said. "And you Kasumi dear won't be living longer than your husband and your son I'm afraid. But don't worry you'll have enough time to weep out an apology to your pathetic husband and your son when you see them in the next life." Gyokure sneered as she turning to her men and said. "Kill the cowardly one slowly."

"NO! Gyokure I swear if you or your thugs hurt my husband and my son I'll kill you for this! Even if it takes an eternity I'll hunt you down until the end of time if need be!" Kasumi shouted as she struggled to pull herself free from the curtain rod that pinned her to the wall.

Gyokure slandered up to Kasumi and reached up and grabbed her chin in between her thumb and pointer fingers.

"Kasumi I want you to die knowing you have lost everything….Your home, you idiot husband and your son…..Now I have nothing further to say to you except goodbye….." Gyokure smiled as she let go of Kasumi and turned to watch the amusement begin!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
